Tammy Alexander
| realname= Tammy Jo Alexander | image= | age=16 | alias=Cali Doe | found=November 10, 1979 | missing from=Brooksville, Florida | sex=Female | timespan=35 years | cause of death=Gunshot (homicide) |status=Unsolved |identified = January 25, 2015|location = Caledonia, New York}} Tammy Jo Alexander '(November 2, 1963 - November 9, 1979), previously known as "'Cali Doe" and Caledonia Jane Doe, was a teenage girl who was murdered on November 9, 1979, and found on November 10. Her case has become one of the most popular cases of unidentified homicide victims in the world. She had been unidentified for 35 years, 2 months and 14 days. Case The victim's body was found on November 10, 1979, approximately a day after she was shot in the side of the head and once in the back. The girl was dubbed as "Cali Doe," as she was found near the city of Caledonia, in Livingston County, New York. She was witnessed to have been eating at a diner with a man who has never been located. He has been regarded to be a person of interest in her murder. The autopsy revealed she had eaten food consistent with the establishment where she was seen. The man Alexander was with paid for their order, but he remains unidentified. Serial killer Christopher Wilder was speculated to possibly be involved in the murder, which took place several years before he began his crime spree. He was killed by police before investigators in New York could speak with him about the case. Henry Lee Lucas falsely confessed to her murder in 1984. Alexander was initially believed to have been from the southwestern part of the United States after examination of her bones and pollen on her clothing. The turquoise necklace that she wore also suggested a Southwest origin. It was also possible that she was native to Mexico, or possibly Canada. The pendants she carried were traced to a vending machine in the state. Identification Tammy was identified on January 25, 2015, after Carl Koppelman sent a possible match through webslueths, comparing a photo of Alexander and Cali Doe. Through DNA analysis between her half-sister and the then unidentifed Tammy, there was a confirmed match. She was sixteen upon the time of her death. A former boyfriend confirmed she disappeared in the spring of 1979 when she was fifteen. It is thought she hitchhiked from the truckstop she worked at in Brooksville, Florida, and did so with others until she reached Caledonia. It was initially disputed whether or not Tammy was reported missing before a classmate filed a report in 2014. Tammy's family was subjected to a large amount of scrutiny, but they refuted the public's accusations. They stated that because of her history of running away, her original missing person report was not taken seriously, similar to Michelle Garvey and Amber Creek. Tammy remains buried in the Livingston County Cemetery, her headstone being replaced with her name and birth/death dates. Previously, a grave reading "Lest We Forget: Unidentified Girl." In 2016, three men had been tested against the DNA sample detected on Tammy's clothing; in November it had been announced that none of them turned out to be a match. The men were described as persons of interest, as they were acquainted with Alexander before she died. Gallery 10362574 1039236582757045 1468321011389213725 n.jpg tja1.jpg tja5.jpg tja3.jpg tja2.jpg tja4.jpg 10933919 1032020730145297 6354077723418909274 n.jpg 10342415 1032021253478578 630183803383655482 n.jpg 10947157 1032020673478636 7888575364562362937 n.jpg B9316065285Z.1 20150130182642 000 GGV9QQDF3.1-0.jpg 10433777 1032020623478641 2560513226510161385 n.jpg 10942591 1032020970145273 1685166565256139193 n.jpg Tammy_Alexander_Child5.jpg 636004731311327921-tammyjochildhood14.jpg 636004731316007981-tammyjochildhood1.jpg 636004731310859915-tammyjochildhood2.jpg 635583212746554945-TAMMY-ALEXANDER-1980-sketch.jpg|1980 sketch Cali original.jpg Caledonia Jane Doe Reconstruction 15.jpg|Reconstruction by Carl Koppelman 1UFNY.jpg|Latest NCMEC reconstruction Cali Doe2.jpg|NCMEC reconstruction (circa 2007) Livingston New York Jane Doe November 1979 regression.jpg|Age regression (to age twelve) Media appearances *Her case appeared on America's Most Wanted. *Alexander's photograph appeared in the final episode of The Confession Killer. Sources * * * [https://allthatsinteresting.com/tammy-jo-alexander All that's Interesting] Category:People found in New York Category:Homicide by gunshot Category:Female Category:1979 deaths Category:1979 discoveries Category:Recognizable faces Category:White Category:Teenagers Category:Reconstructed by NCMEC Category:1960s births Category:2015 identifications Category:America's Most Wanted cases Category:Reconstructed by Project EDAN Category:Age regressed Category:Seen alive Category:1979 disappearances Category:Formerly missing people from Florida